Can I Play With Madness?
by xvicariousx
Summary: A girl visiting the higurashi shrine gets sucked through the well, then gets chased by villagers thinking she was a demon. She was captured and then when she thought her life couldn't get any more worse, she meets a lovely fellow named Naraku NarakuxOC *Rating may go up as story progresses*


-This story is also located on my deviantart account; I will probably post some fanart there for the stories on my fanfic account. I also would like to thank those of you who actually read my crap It makes me feel delightful that someone takes the time to support me. ALSO, depending on the feedback of this story will depend on if I continue/ how long it continues x)

"I'm a woman delighted with her disasters.

They give me something to do.

A profession of sorts."

Adalia was wandering in the Higurashi shrine. She has never seen something so magnificent before. In America, they didn't have such ancient wonders. She stood before the massive tree of ages and closed her eyes. She was just trying too hard to fit in maybe, it has been driving her mad lately and getting the best of her.

"KAGOME!" A voice called.

Adalia looked towards the commotion and say a girl coming out of the well house. Now that thing was really giving the girl the creeps. She noticed the strange aura coming from the rotting wood previously but Adalia brushed it off previously. Now she was sure this place had something real mysterious about it.

"Grandpa, Sota! I'm home!" The girl called back. I pretended not to notice and quickly looked away.

that girl, she goes to our school... Adalia thought to herself

As soon as the girl left the scene, Adalia decided to act. She wanted to know what was going on with that stupid well house. She stalked up to the building and stared at the charms that hung around the sliding doors.

"Bone eater's well"

That sounded interesting, Adalia couldn't possibly pass this up now. She opened the door and stared in to the void. The shed was very dark and smelled really old. She took a deep breath and made her way down the steps as something caught her eye and she quickly looked up. The well in the center of the shed was starting to glow and radiate a blue aura out of the top where water should have been coming out.

Her head was screaming at her, telling her to turn back but something felt like she was attached to the well; something had her hooked like a puppet, and every move was being controlled by a higher entity and that higher entity was telling her to go in to the well. Now would you disobey an entity?

Adalia froze for a few seconds at the ledge trying to figure out what was going on, but as she looked down she saw something even more weird; she saw a sky and clouds on the other side. She felt her heart beating in her throat and her palms begin to break in to a cold cold sweat.

Suddenly the well became dark, like a dark mist was emerging and everything went dark, Adalia was awake, but she could not see anything. She could feel her surroundings though but what she felt wasn't too reassuring. She felt something grab her by her shirt and pull her under. Adalia began to scream bloody murder for she was afraid of heights and especially afraid of falling. After what seemed like forever she was able to regain her vision. She was infact falling, and being eaten by the blue lights. She reached out hoping to catch something solid but it was futile. Adalia began to scream more, her fears getting the best of her but she was soon hushed by a blinding flash of light.

Was it over?

Of course not. Adalia found herself on solid dirt and back in what she assumed to be the other side of the well.

Adalia wanted answers but she very well knew they weren't going to fall in to her lap if she sat in this dirty well. She managed to climb out of the well and looked around. She was surrounded by forests, but she saw smoke beyond the trees so she decided that was the direction that she would wander to first.

"It feels good to be in the country again; she has been cooped up in to the city for so long" she thought to herself. She smiled as she saw a small clearing ahead. The sun was beaming all around a very tall tree.

'Could it be the tree of ages?' Adalia thought to herself. She was face to face with the tree and she quickly recognized that it was infact the same tree in her time period. It even had the same dent right smack in the center. Panic started to swell deep within her, she was so confused on what was going on exactly but she knew for one thing, she was very far away from home but at the same time she was standing in the same spot before she was pulled in to the well.

'I need answers now!'

She started towards the village. She walked along great paths between what looked like rice fields. The sun reflected off of the clear waters and blinded her slightly. The sight was beautiful. She continued along the path until she felt a set of eyes staring her down and some voices.

"Who is that girl?"

"Is she a demon?" Adalia stopped dead in her tracks. Demon?

"Look at the way she is dressed!"

Adalia turned and looked toward the direction of the voices; 'what were the talking about?!'

When she made eye contact, they gasped. The men were dressed very strangely. They were dressed in what looked like traditional clothing.

'This can't be...'

Adalia decided that she wasted too much time already, so she sped towards the small houses.

"Stop demon!"

Adalia started to run as she looked behind to see that the men were chasing after her with old fashioned farm tools.

"I'm not a demon!" Adalia yelled back. "Someone help me!"

She looked over her shoulder but the fear got the best of her and she lost her footing and she met the ground. The next thing she knew, she was struck with a hard object in the forehead.

When my eyes opened, my vision was blurred. I had a hard time focusing on my surroundings. My head was aching, I soon discovered that my hands were bound to a large stake in the ground. I was apparently a prisoner, and I was also apparently a demon. I wanted to go home really badly now. I could feel the right side of my face swollen and sticky from blood and I was covered in dirt. And as if things couldn't get worse, my stomach reminded me that I haven't ate anything in a while.

Out of nowhere, a figure appeared before me. He was pale with sharp red eyes and long dark hair. He was handsome; he looked like he belonged to royalty. I slowly scanned him up and down. I got an uneasy feeling about him.

"You are a strange looking human." His voice was calm, but you could tell he was planning something. He wasn't just making small talk with me.

"You can tell I'm a human?"

"Of course I can, what kind of question is that. You reek of a human, but there is something strange about your scent."

My face turned red. "My scent?! Do I smell bad or something?"

"No I didn't say you smelled bad..." He knelt down before me, I cringed as him face was inches from mine. I closed my eyes tightly, not sure how to react to such strange behavior.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Your scent is strange." He got up slowly, "You should really keep it down or I won't be able to abduct you without killing the townspeople. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"Are you trying to manipulate me?" He smiled. "I could care less about them. They are the ones that tried to kill ME."

He laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"What is your name girl?"

"Adalia, why?"

"That's a strange name. You're not from around here are you? You're like that girl Kagome."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you not from the future?"

"The future? You mean when I was dragged through that well.."

"You're about 500 years in the past."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What?! how do I get back!?"

"I'm afraid that would be impossible." He said smiling as he cut the ropes binding me to the stake.

I staggered to my feet, my vision became clouded with black dots for I was moving too fast with such an injury to my head.

"That can't be..-"

"Lucky for you, I'm taking you with me." He said as he grabbed me. I tried to protest, but it was useless. He was so strong, he was definitely not human. He placed his hand over my mouth to silence my screams for help. I couldn't breathe; I heard yelling in the background from the townspeople that just discovered us. My vision became blurred again and I fell into darkness, again.


End file.
